


Solstice Tradition

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are traditional, and some are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Solstice.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to Sevfan and Emynn for looking this over for me. *loves*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Solstice Tradition

~

It was traditional, Severus said, a ritual intended to bring lovers closer, making them more attuned to nature and each other. 

Harry, who knew nothing of wizarding traditions, readily agreed.

Thus it was that they exited the home they shared at just before midnight on the solstice in order to perform the ritual. 

Earlier that day, Severus had prepared their spot, placing a Cushioning Charm and delineating the circle with herbs. Harry in turn had gathered the flowers for their garlands. As Harry disrobed and, naked, placed Severus’ garland on his head, Severus did the same. 

After giving Harry a warm, appreciative once-over, Severus ushered him into the circle and, following him inside, sealed it with the last of the herbs. 

They sank to the ground as one, entwined, Severus’ touches reverent, and as they fulfilled the ritual with an act as old as time, Harry arched up sweetly beneath him, the power of the earth thrumming through them. 

Later, curled close together, Harry murmured, “You made this all up, didn’t you? There’s not really a ritual, is there?”

He felt rather than heard Severus’ chuckle. “Does it matter?” 

Staring up at the stars blazing overhead, Harry hummed. “Probably not.” 

~


End file.
